


AU系列腦洞

by snowball0902



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowball0902/pseuds/snowball0902
Summary: AU全都是甜文，大家別怕





	1. 執事X主人

　　一間奢華的房內，有張軟綿綿的紅色大床，上頭躺著的是這棟豪宅的主人，名為「七瀨」。

　　七瀨陸。

　　屋外傳來悅耳的鳥鳴聲，房間還顯得黑漆漆一片，七瀨陸看上去睡得香甜，整個人蜷縮在棉被裡，有股懶洋洋的暖意，可七瀨陸緊皺著的眉頭透露出他睡得不好的現實。

 

　　叩叩──

　　敲門聲打破這片安寧，不過，七瀨陸的眉頭竟然因為這清脆的聲響而鬆開了些，連他本人也沒有自覺。

　　七瀨陸沒有給予敲門聲任何回應，門卻被輕輕地推開了，走進來的人看了看睡得很沉的七瀨陸，不著痕跡地彎了唇，隨後走到偌大的落地窗前，「刷──」的一聲，伴隨著好聽的嗓音說道：「七瀨主人，現在該起床了。」

　　七瀨陸的身體翻了身。

　　「主人，今天您還有很多行程。」面對七瀨陸的反應，那人也不惱，只是淡淡著陳述著累人的事實。

　　七瀨陸的身體又縮了縮。

　　看到這模樣，原本不想生氣的人也帶點些許無奈，但嘴邊的角度提高了一些，他走到七瀨陸的床邊，一手環過七瀨陸的身體，將唇貼上七瀨陸的耳邊，帶著低啞而性感的味道說：「陸，再不起床，是想讓我對你做什麼壞事嗎？」

 

　　那人的胸前別上了粉金色的名牌，上頭用優雅明快的字體寫著「執事　九条天」。


	2. 吸血鬼獵人X吸血鬼

　　九条天，一位優秀的吸血鬼獵人，在這個人類與吸血鬼互相敵視的世界裡，以某次突襲一位吸血鬼始祖，成功砍下對方首級而聲名大噪，從這一戰之後開始立下不敗的傳說，只要他出現的戰場，人類必定會獲得勝利，為人類方帶來莫大的信心，原本囂張橫行的吸血鬼也懼怕他的能力，選擇按兵不動，因此，九条天可以說是人類與吸血鬼的制衡點。

　　人類方拚了命要守住這個人，吸血鬼則拚了命想殺了這個人。

　　但人類終歸是自私的生物，看見九条天的戰果，某些人心生嫉妒，認為九条天搶走了他們的風采，女人都把崇拜的視線放到九条天的身上，非常不是滋味。

　　於是，這些人偷偷與吸血鬼聯絡，把九条天的日常行程洩露給敵方，想要藉此除掉九条天。

　　非常不幸的，這些人還得手了，這也是為什麼九条天現在會躺在一條廢棄的巷子內，渾身是血，幾乎看不出還有哪裡是完好、沒有傷口的，他的視線逐漸模糊，呼吸越來越重，似乎就要把命交待在這裡了。

　　這時，他感受到腳步聲的接近，以為已經甩掉吸血鬼追兵的九条天，儘管沒剩多少反抗能力，他還是咬牙撐起警覺心，手中握著的槍拿得更緊，估算著槍裡的子彈只剩一發，從腳步聲判斷出追來的僅有一人，最好是能一次就解決是最好的結果。

　　要是無法一槍斃命，那恐怕也只能依賴嘴裡的那顆白色藥丸了，那可是最壞的情況。

　　咚咚──

　　九条天感受到自己的唇流出了鮮血。

　　咚咚──

　　他用力舉起槍，對準聲音的來向。

　　咚──

 

　　入眼的是一位紅髮吸血鬼。

　　會知道是吸血鬼，因為來者的胸前別著「貴族」的象徵。

 

　　九条天只不過看了一眼，手臂因為傷口的拉扯而吃痛的放下，手上的槍鬆開後隨著重力滑落，就在他暗叫不妙的同時，吸血鬼有了動作──

　　九条天的心撲通撲通的跳著。

　　──他跑到九条天的面前，神色緊張地說：「你身上好多血，我趕快幫你治療。」然後開始舔舐九条天的傷口。

　　……蛤？

　　繞是上過戰場、見過大風大浪的九条天，也不禁傻了眼。

　　有誰可以告訴他現在是發生什麼事了嗎？


	3. 目標X暗殺者

　　「辛苦了哦！陸。」和泉三月坐在沙發上，一臉輕鬆地滑著手機，似乎沒看見七瀨陸冷漠地沉著一張臉，自顧自地說：「今天的目標不好惹吧？」

　　和泉三月的手機滑過一張張相片，上頭的拍攝對象都是同一個人，有著一頭粉色短髮，滿臉親切的笑容，光看照片有能感受到對方的魅力，要是直接與此人對視上，不知道魂會被勾到哪裡，「畢竟是那個企業的總經理──九条天嘛。」

　　「聽說業界裡有好幾人都因為迷上他而放棄任務，也不知道他到底做了什麼事，金額累積還越來越高，委託人是跟他有仇嗎？」和泉三月沒注意到七瀨陸的臉越來越難看，繼續說下去：「不過有我們家的陸出馬就沒問題了，陸一向都是快、很、準著名的，你說是吧！」和泉三月終於正眼瞧向七瀨陸的方向，察覺到對方不快的心情，和泉三月突然噤聲，等了一陣子才小心翼翼地問：「陸，怎麼了嗎？」

　　七瀨陸只是淡淡瞥了一眼，悶著聲音默默回答：「失手了。」

　　「啊哈哈！陸你也學會開玩笑啦！這個變化還真令人開心，但也不要一次就開這麼過分的……」看見陸心不甘情不願地搖了頭，和泉三月的聲音越來越小聲，幾乎是奮力擠出最後一句：「真的失手了？」

　　配上那難以置信的表情，竟然有那麼一絲的可愛……七瀨陸甩了甩頭，將這個想法甩出腦袋，他沉著聲音回應：「真的。」

　　和泉三月將手機拋到一邊，整張臉寫滿嚴肅，他拉著七瀨陸一起坐到沙發上，「連陸都失手了，這個人的確有能耐，不過為了以防萬一，我還是要問，陸，你應該不是下不了手吧？」握起七瀨陸的雙手，和泉三月認真地說道：「是那個人害陸變成現在這個樣子，你不會因為想知道發生什麼事，所以心軟了？」

　　幾乎是在說完的瞬間，七瀨陸就抽開了自己的手，很快地反駁：「並沒有，我下次就會得手的。」接著起身走回自己的房間。

　　看著七瀨陸的背影，和泉三月下意識地自言自語：「要保護好陸才行，不可以再讓陸受到傷害了。」

　　「我先通知大家好了，九条天那個混蛋，為什麼偏偏選在這時候回來……」


End file.
